Mariposa
by Wolfmika
Summary: One shot dedicado a Mirla- chan :D


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... excepto Vaill **_

_**NA: fic dedicado a Mirla- chan **_

_**MARIPOSA**_

Odiaba el calor, odiaba la clase de deportes, odiaba el uniforme de deportes, pues para ella aquel uniforme le hacia mostrar demasiado las piernas y eso le molestaba, también odiaba el patio del instituto demasiado grande a su gusto y por ultimo lo odiaba a el.

Aquel chico alto, de ojos negros y cabellera castaña rojiza que siempre hacia todo por sobre salir ante los demás, como odiaba verlo sonreír a otras chicas, como odiaba que se luciera ante ella… pero como le agradaba verlo todos los días. Sin siquiera poder darse cuenta, la clase de deportes ya avía culminado, y era hora de cambiarse el uniforme por el otro, suspiro de manera alegre la siguiente clase era su preferida, y si le dieran a escoger tomaría esa clase por todo el semestre; tenia demasiada prisa por llegar al taller, por lo cual termino de cambiarse rápido, lo mejor seria correr como siempre para tomar un buen lugar en el salón.

Mas para cuando ella apenas salía de los vestuarios de chicas, su camino fue bloqueado por un gran numero de chicas que parecían acorralar a alguien y mas que eso gritar como locas desesperadas por atención.

"_¡KYAA! ¡Kankuro- sempai!"_

Aquellos gritos bastaron, para que la poca paciencia de la chica se terminara y lograba abrirse paso ante las molestas chicas.

-¡BASTA!- grito- dejen de comportarse como idiotas- le dijo a todas las chicas las cuales guardaron rápidamente silencio, mientras ella las fulminaba con la mirada-

Fue entonces que ella tomo la decisión, de tomar de la mano a ese tipo que le hacia perder la paciencia con solo mirarlo, de antemano el sabia que sonreía de una forma cínica, mas no lo soltó hasta llegar a una zona "segura" para el lejos de todo ese mar de hormonas femeninas.

-Es el colmo- comenzó a hablar ya mas tranquila- ¿Cómo soportas esto siempre?-

-No puedo evitarlo- respondió de manera burlona, ocasionando que la chica inflara los cachetes por su respuesta- no tengo la culpa de a ver nacido así, soy violable lo sabias-

Ella ni siquiera le respondió, solo comenzó a caminar hasta el salón, en esos momentos ya podía estar segura de que su lugar perfecto en la clase ya fue ocupado… para su suerte aun no era tarde y si logro tomar un buen lugar, lo malo Kankuro se sentó junto a ella. Le era difícil concentrarse en la clase teniendo cerca.

-Vaill- le llamo Kankuro-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Oye me eh enterado que mañana es tu cumpleaños-

-¿Y?- le pregunto indiferente- ¿algo tiene de importante?-

-Venga niña pues claro que si ¡es tu cumpleaños!- le dijo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Mmmm pues ya que lo preguntas, tengo una cita para mañana yo, un bote grande de helado de chocolate y casi cien películas para ver todo el día- le dijo de manera indiferente intentando prestar atención a la clase e intentando también hacer entender a ese chico que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo eso-

-Gran diversión la que te espera- le respondió casi del mismo modo-

-Si mucha-

Lo siguiente de la clase, la pasaron en silencio, ni siquiera se miraban de forma disimulada, hasta que llego le final de la clase, todos tomaron sus cosas y se disponían a guardar el material utilizado, la casi ultima en salir fue la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azul grisáceo, dejando caer por accidente y sin darse cuenta una pequeña caja. Algo que para Kankuro no paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto, examino la pequeña caja un poco-

Era pequeña y echa de madera no muy gruesa, casi parecía un libro, lo mas curiosa era que esta estaba adornada con dibujos de mariposas en color dorado y un broche de mariposa color plateado, aquella cajita solo se podía abrir con llave y forzarla no era una buena idea.

-Parece que el gustan mucho las mariposas- se dijo nuevamente y por su cabeza paso una rápida idea-

Cuando Vaill llego a su casa se asusto mucho por no a ver encontrado su cajita, se imaginaba lo peor, no podía perder aquello, era tan especial, tan único, algo que formaba parte de su vida, busco por todos lados pero no la encontraba, asustada comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Se preguntaba.

Al día siguiente Vaill regreso a al instituto, pero a diferencia de otros días, su animo estaba por los suelos, sus ojos azules estaba hinchados por tanto llorar, mas conservaba la pequeña esperanza de poder encontrar en el instituto su preciada cajita. Pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien la abrazaba por detrás y ese alguien le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijeron y no le fue difícil reconocer la vos, por lo cual molesta se separo de aquel abrazo-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le reclamo- no te dije que podías hacerme eso-

-¿Llorabas?- pregunto el ignorando lo anterior-

-¿Te importa de algo Kankuro? Déjame en paz si hoy no estoy de humor como para verte- le dijo en tono agresivo-

-Mira nada mas la chiquilla sabe atacar, para lo que importa felicidades nuevamente- le dijo extendiéndole una bolsa dorada-

-No quiero nada ya te dije…- intento protestar pero le no la dejo-

-Si, si ya… pero te conviene es algo que creo te importa-

Vaill tomo la bolsa e inspecciono su interior encontrando su cajita perdida, sus ojos se iluminaron y la sonrisa regreso a sus labios.

-Kankuro… gracias yo… lo siento no quise…-

-A un hay algo hay dentro- le dijo-

Ella reviso, dentro encontró una bonita caja de cristal con una mariposa adornada de piedras artificiales plateadas y listones dorados, junto a ella dentro de la cajita también un corazón con su nombre y la fecha gravados.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo colgándose de su cuello y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- es mi mejor cumpleaños-

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron juntos hasta el edificio tras escuchar la campana del inicio de clases, en verdad fue su mejor cumpleaños, jamás espero que ese chico que la mayoría de las veces aparentaba ser muy arrogante, tuviera ese tipo de lado "amable" y mas con ella, pero no importaba por lo menos logro hace la feliz ese día

FIN

_**Notas finales:**_

**Ok…este fic es para Mirla- chan por que hoy es su cumple (WIIII)… muchas felicidades y espero que te guste es te pequeño, pero humilde regalito jiji n.n**

**Hasta la próxima, besos, abrazos **

**Bye bye **


End file.
